Seduced
by Lysis
Summary: Summary:  Hephaistion reflecting on things as he makes his way to Alexandros' chamber one night while the army is in Babylon after the battle of Gaugamela. He's a little bored and looking for some entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

SEDUCED

Author: Lysis/Selket Revised January 2012

(Copyright ©2007 Elizabeth C. Owens)

Disclaimer: Completely fictitious, in other words I made this up.

***With regard to Hektor, son of Parmenion there is little known except that he died of drowning in the Nile while possibly on a sightseeing trip with Alexandros. I have made up what is written here.

Summary: Hephaistion reflecting on things as he makes his way to Alexandros' chamber one night while the army is in Babylon. He's a little bored and looking for some entertainment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hephaistion strode through the heavy bronze doors inlaid with great golden winged bulls that led toward the King's private chambers. He sniffed and sneezed, shaking his head and making a face, the palace reeked! That cursed incense; at least that as how he thought of it. The damned stuff permeated every last corner of the enormous complex. Its blue smoke rose slowly winding its way seductively through the air swirling about his head until he felt caught up in its strong, mysteriously sweet grip. For a moment, he was reminded of Ptolemy's Thais, and her doe soft eyes that she every so often would slant his way. Yes, he chuckled a little to himself, pretty, yes, lovely even, but too much of such a thing and a man will drown in his own senses, brought down by the Cypriot's smile, full of roses and honey. Moderation, moderation as Aristotle had taught, he sneezed again, this Zeus damned incense it would tickle his nose! Yet it was as constant as the eunuchs so it was something necessary, no?

"No, I for one could do without it." He decided for himself as he shook his head he preferred the open air of the stables or the training ground or the hunt. Zeus knew he needed his wits about him; he had to watch everything and everyone now, now that they had taken Babylon, the great whore. At that, he laughed again much louder, thinking of Alexandros.

The embrace of myrrh and amber grew stronger the closer one came toward the King's chambers. By ancient custom incense was burned day and night to honor the God King, whom all the Persian Empire worshipped. Alexandros didn't seem to mind, in fact, Hephaistion thought with a wry smile, he rather enjoyed all the little the rituals that were paid him here in Babylon. Ah, but that was Alexandros. He could be such a little whore for such things, he had always been. Hephaistion smiled, knowing Alexandros would laugh and willingly agree, but only privately, to Hephaistion. Until recently he had always been careful about showing his pleasure for such things to all but a very few close companions. Well, if he chose to hold his true feelings close to himself, it was his business and no one else's. Those great grey blue eyes of his would fall upon certain persons and Hephaistion could tell he was pondering the truth of their loyalty. Little doubt was there for Hephaistion to wonder why Alexandros chose to reveal his true nature to so few.

For a moment, his good mood evaporated as quickly as a morning mist in the desert and he sighed softly. Until of late, well until Khmet, actually, Hektor, son of Parmenion had been their shadow and had been another ear for Alexandros to bend with his private feelings and concerns when he was not available. Though scarcely more than a youth of twenty-one years, Hektor's charm, wit and good humor, had captured both Alexandros and himself, there was something in him, a wisdom that at times had caught Hephaistion out and surprised him. At times, he found it hard to believe this same Hektor was also the son of Parmenion and brother to Nikanor and Philotas. He found himself sneering when his mind went toward Philotas. He trusted the man as much trust as he would one of those large, wily king cobras he had seen in Khmet. They were quick and deadly, striking without warning. He had seen one strike at a horse and watched, as the animal had died a terrible and painful death. Ah, but Philotas, there was something about the man; he had grown wily and shrewd and more bold in his distain toward Alexandros since Khmet. In truth, Hephaistion realized it was since Siwah.

Pluton take him! Hephaistion swore silently nor did he strike the earth to take back the oath, for he meant it in truth. He neither liked nor trusted the man.

Hektor with his shining light brown curls and blue eyes was so unlike his older brother. Oh, he could be, had been, Hephaistion amended, a wild one at times, yet he had the sensibility that Hephaistion had seen in Nikanor, Hektor's other brother, whom he did like. He smiled as he pictured the younger man in his mind, he had liked him, indeed he had. What was more than that he had been trustworthy, and that alone was worth an oath taken upon the tomb of Herakles and Iolas. His death had been a terrible loss, and Hephaistion mourned knowing Hektor would have been thrilled with Babylon's richness and exotic beauty.

He smiled to himself lost in his thoughts. Issos had been Hektor's first real taste of the rewards of battle. Oh, he had been at Tyre and Gaza with them, but it was Issos where Alexandros had first honored him with war prizes. Nor had it been due to his being Parmenion's son, but Hektor's own bravery and prowess on the field. He had been wounded in the right thigh and calf of the left leg as he had fought with his brother Nikanor in the Royal Hypaspists.

Hektor had been as equally thrilled with the copeous amounts of booty Alexandros had captured at Issos. He had been even more vocal about what had been awarded to him and literally launched himself at Alexandros, plastering the royal face, which at that moment had borne the stains of battle on it with kisses, in thanks for the slave girl and boy and the golden table service and his own tent.

As he strode through the hallways towards Alexandros' chamber, Hephaistion laughed aloud remembering the victory banquet after Issos, Hektor had been clearly absent from the celebratory feast that night after the first few hours, and Alexandros had chuckled and clucked as though he were the boy's father and not that sour, old scurmongenon Parmenion.

"Will it be the boy or the girl with the pretty grey eyes, do you think? " Alexandros has whispered in Hephaistion's ear when he noticed Hektor was missing.

"Neither, I think it is the golden plate, he would prefer to dine in solitary splendor rather than here with us great oafs." They both eyed one another then burst out laughing, "The girl!" They agreed on. Hektor had been like a pup drooling over a freshly brought down brace of ducks at the sight of the slender dark haired and golden-skinned maiden. Hephaistion had noted that after Hektor had installed his "booty" in his new tent, he had sat watch over the girl in an almost brotherly fashion, although not for long.

"'Tis a great pity we cannot join him. Do we dare to creep off do you think and help sample the wares?" Alexandros was already half rising from his couch, but Hephaistion had pulled him back down. He laughed softly almost giggling as he had when he was a boy and pulled Hephaistion down against him, "I've a plan. We will wait until all here are quite within their cups and then raise our hoods and sneak away to his tent. Of course, we must take a gift to ensure our welcome." At this Alexandros looked around and discreetly called for a slave to see that a platter was prepared for him to take back to his tent. "It must be fit for a king!" A whole cooked peacock was to be part of the "offering". "Hektor will enjoy that, I am sure. He can have his slaves make the feathers into a fan. And his lovely new slave can dance with the feathery peacock fan for him."

His white teeth glowed in his wide smile. Hephaistion sipped his wine and sat back, Alexandros was at it again, planning, and capering on about with some idea for one of his companions that he was sure would please them. He loved playing his little tricks, teasing his friends; it took his mind off things that would keep it from peace. For that, Hephaistion praised the gods; for when Alexandros was not peaceful, he might be fractious as he often had good reason to be. So many needs clamored for his attention, the army, the ever-growing empire, and he, a man who took his duties serious would try to see all needs were met. Unfortunately, this was all too often to his own detriment. Though some might think otherwise, Hephaistion knew Alexandros rarely put his own personal needs first.

"Ah, well, so be it," Hephaistion smiled as he recalled the little incident at Issos. Hektor had certainly been surprised, so surprised in fact that he had spilled a good tankard of wine down himself and the lovely girl sitting on one knee when he and Alexandros had appeared. The boy, Hephaistion had been eyeing earlier had been lounging just within the circle of Hektor's welcoming arm.

"Has his hands full, 'eh?" Alexandros could not help but tease him and announced that he and Hephaistion had come to help him along with his training of his new slaves. Hephaistion had grinned like an idiot, when the black-eyed Adonis hanging onto Hektor's arm had blushed when his eyes met his.

The fact that they had been covered in spilt wine had not bothered Alexandros who with no more concern for his own royal state swept up to them and ripped off the top of his tunic to wipe them all down. Hephaistion recalled he had been roaring with laughter when Alexandros grabbed him by one hand and ordered him to find fresh linen for Hektor. Needless to say, Alexandros was Hektor's god after that. Hephaistion did not mind, for he did admire the boy himself and that fact that he could offer something to Alexandros few others could do, peacefulness in his soul Hephaistion had welcomed him into their circle. Great Hera knew he could always use the help in keeping Alexandros calmed, for good or bad, he was always himself, and sometimes that could be a challenge.

Now that cheerful blue eyed boy with his bright smile and sharp wit was gone. Alexandros had mourned him severely, overcome with grief and guilt at his death. He had blamed himself, as they had watched Hektor's limp body still dripping from the green waters of the Nile brought to rest on the hasty pallet that had been found. He had been on a ferry that had foundered as it had tried to catch up with Alexandros' while they had been on a sightseeing trip down that great green river. That the youth had drowned in the Nile had vexed Alexandros tremendously. He had lamented that he had not been able to save him. If only he could have swum back to save him. Hephaistion had heard the lament for days, weeks it seemed afterward and done all he could to console him. It had helped little that Philotas had blamed Alexandros for his brother's death, and been cruelly cutting and harsh to him.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCED**

Author: Lysis/Selket Revised January 2012

(Copyright ©2007 Elizabeth C. Owens)

Disclaimer: Completely fictitious, in other words I made this up.

***With regard to Hektor, son of Parmenion there is little known except that he died of drowning in the Nile while possibly on a sightseeing trip with Alexandros. I have made up what is written here.

Summary: Hephaistion reflecting on things as he makes his way to Alexandros' chamber one night while the army is in Babylon. He's a little bored and looking for some entertainment.

*****In this chapter, as he continues to lose then find his way, again through the maze of the Nebuchadnezzar's palace toward Alexandros' chambers Hephaistion recalls an amusing incident about Alexandros' behavior just after they had taken the City.

* * *

><p>PART TWO<p>

More incense, Hephaistion sneezed again, as he passed the brazier that was smoking hotly. It had just been refilled and the strong perfume invaded his nostrils. He closed his eyes, which were beginning to water. This scent was familiar – where had he…? Ah, yes, Issos and Darius' private chamber in that great tent he had abandoned. The faint odor had still hung about the place when they had entered it, and Alexandros had sniffed the air and remarked on it saying now even the air they breathed was Macedonian.

It had been clear at Issos, when they "captured" all that Darius had fled from as Alexandros liked to put it; though he was still grumbling that he did not get the pleasure of that hand to hand duel with the Persia's former Great King that he had so long dreamed of, that Alexandros very much enjoyed possessing all that Darius had left behind. It was that little gleam in Alexandros' eyes when he would run his fingers over the gold and silver bath that would be filled with steaming water, and sweet perfumed oils. Now, after Gaugamela, and the opening of Babylonia and all her splendors to Alexandros, he had commented that he was beginning to know how a great king lived.

Yet Hephaistion also knew that Alexandros, perhaps more easily than any man he knew could also do without. Were he to lose his newfound wealth tomorrow he would not much care; however, threaten his growing empire; threaten his military power, his army, Hephaistion thought with a wry grin that now was another issue entire. For truly the Alexandros he knew best was the solider, the explorer, the dreamer; the conqueror; both of himself and others; and it was also what Alexandros loved most.

It was just as well for Hephaistion didn't particularly care for such things. He had never been particularly comfortable with the trappings of kingship. The sharp blade of _the Keres_, the fates of death hung just a little too keenly over one's head when one was king. For Alexandros, who was reared to accept it from the time he was a brat of three summers, it was an accepted nusiance, but Hephaistion had not been. He had his loves, and was content to accept his place beside Alexander and his own position and power. They were as Akhilles and Patroklos, a team, there could not be one without the other. Moreover, it was right that Alexander with his more flamboyant personality should be at the forefront for he was the chosen of the gods. It suited Alexandros so well - after all, he had been born to it.

Finding one's way around the great blue and green tiled maze of chambers and hallways in Nebuchadnezzar's palace in Babylon took a bit of getting used to. Hephaistion grumbled and backtracked, he had lost his way again! He could smell the kitchens from where he was, and knew he had taken a wrong turn at least four turns back. There were so many little hidden doorways, like rabbit warrens buried behind great wall hangings, all one had to do was step into one and the palace open itself up like a blooming flower. Of course, like a flower, it would close hiding its secrets also leaving the wanderer lost or in search of one of the army of eunuchs who ran this palatial estate.

"Search for a eunuch," He mumbled to himself as he stepped from one darkly lit narrow corridor into the main corridor again. "Ah, the incense, that is it I must always remember to follow the incense, I'll not lose my way do I stay in line with that and the golden river that ran now along the floor." It was not a flowing molten river, but one set in one great smooth flow amongst the bright blue floor stones, and in its stylized manner it crept slowly, always seeming to stay within its banks. He smiled at that thought, the first night they had seen this wonder Alexandros, a bit drunk had jumped with both feet into the solid golden middle with a gleeful smile on his face. He could have been all of five summers then, his boyish laughter had filled the corridor, and the torches that lined the walls had shone making the solid gold seem liquid. For a moment, he had actually seemed stunned that his sandals had not made golden footprints behind him.

Hephaistion stood still for a moment uncertain of his way, "Ah," he laughed to himself shaking his head. Yes, the course begins at the first turn after the main doors leading to the King's chamber. There were six turns in all, now he recalled, it was akin to the six cataracts of the Great River Nile, in Egypt, and the golden river started after the second turn. Now he would remember easily.

Just days ago, after finding himself lost in the slick, colorful maze of tiled halls, Alexandros had suggested using a ball of string, as Thessus had done when he had gone to slay the Minotaur. A night or two after they had first arrived in the palace he had been found in the kitchens with a slave boy on his lap eating dates and singing songs that weren't fit for the ears of any child, even a slave. This behavior, Alexandros appearing in the kitchens, not necessarily the songs, which Hephaistion suspected the child had enjoyed and seemed rather to delight the kitchen slaves, some of whom knew Greek, had caused a great uproar.

The palace eunuchs, the real rulers of Nebuchadnezzar's palace, at least Hephaistion considered they were, for they controlled almost all the etiquette surrounding the king.

They had been shock by the king's behavior. What would become of them with such a king? It had been whispered in the hallways from ear to ear; at least he had guessed this by watching their faces. Alexandros said he knew this was so as well, because he could tell by the way they treated him. Of course, with immense respect, after all one does not insult a god; but Alexandros revealed privately that some of the more fussy eunuchs had repeating things constantly to him as one does a very, very small child, who does not know much; and must be shown and reminded constantly of things.

It had taken Peukestas, who had a good grasp of the language, a goodly amount of talking until the scandalized eunuchs calmed down. Then, he had lied saying that the King had meant to inspect the kitchens, as he was inspecting the entire palace, now his property, and had wanted to catch them unawares. Again, a great furor seized the eunuchs, the god King of all the Persians wishing to explore his holding? Why, what need would he have for such a thing? All heaven and earth was his to tend or destroy. On and on it had gone, well, he had caught them unawares, and in turn, they had made it clear, although their very proper means with a lot of bowing and scraping what was proper behavior for a king of Persia. Alexandros had been somewhat prepared, having known Artabazos, an exiled member of the Persian royal family as a child he had been aware of the ritual and ceremony surrounding the Persian court. However, it seemed he had not realized it would one day also apply to him in such a manner.

It was funny that Alexandros got the chastisement and was caught, when it was he, Hephaistion, who had been in the kitchens first well, he could not take the blame alone, Medius and Peukestas had been with him, and then had lured Alexandros along. Medius had been moaning about the need of meat, bread, and wine. He swore his belly had shrunk in upon itself during the long march through the streets of Babylon. Hephaistion and Peukestas could not help but follow him. So the three had trooped off down to the kitchens and created a small stir, but it was not until Alexandros had entered that the buzz and clucking had begun for a god does not enter the domain of the lowly. First, he caused a flurry of clucking and gasping concern when he would not allow the kitchen slaves to prostrate themselves before him. Then he had entertained them all singing rather loudly and bouncing a pretty little black haired boy on his knees. Of course, Peukestas deluged with the shrill girlish shrieks of the court eunuchs had tried to reassure all was well. Hephaistion had watched Peukestas' mouth draw up into a subtle smirk when he listened to their complaint.

"The god king …" One poor fat eunuch had trembled so hard the thirteen chins hanging from his face had trembled like water, "He, he, oh, great Zoroaster save us!" The hapless man had fallen to his chubby knees throwing his hands up in the air as though a plague had landed in Babylon, perhaps to them it had, Hephaistion thought as he had watched from a darkened corner while munching on some sort of sweet that Alexandros had thrust into his hand. Peukestas had managed to discover what the matter was and had been on the verge of hysterical giggles himself, although not from shock, but because he had long known Alexandros. He had experienced his brilliance, his arrogance, his gentleness, his madness and his eccentricity for himself. He had turned to Hephaistion saying quickly but at a whisper, "Let us pray to Zeus and then any god who will bless us that he has not freed all the kitchen slaves or I fear we will all starve. You must forgive me, Hephaistion, but it is best I see to this myself."

Hephaistion laughed aloud, remembering the chastened and somewhat embarrassed Alexandros who with Peukestas at his elbow had been lead away by a crowd of bowing eunuchs who had waved palm branches and swung incense before him. He recalled just for a moment, catching Alexandros' expression when he had looked back and it has been clearly beseeching, he had mouthed, "help me." Peukestas was clucking at him as though he were some schoolboy who had drawn dirty pictures in the sand at the palestra.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

***Hephaistion finally manages to arrive at Alexandros' chambers, but he has a few things to deal with along the way.

PART THREE

* * *

><p>'Hmmm, a ball of string, the Minotaur, Babylonian mazes, Alexandros does enjoy a good hunt…" Hephaistion's mind took a rather devious bent and his eyes danced as he strode along. He came to the second pair of doors these were bronze and red cedar. No winged bulls graced these doors, but rather a pair of high kicking stallions set out in sharp silver relief. He studied the stallions for a moment their manes were milky and glowed with a brilliant pearl essence. He considered the work more clearly and wondered at the amount of pearls that had been crushed to create these two beautiful creatures. He noticed that their hoofs were sparkling onyx and their eyes large green emeralds. Yet, beasts made from the breath of the artists, they were also endowed with the spirit of the horse king, for it was evident in the very turn of their head and the wild roll of their eyes. He wondered if the old myths were true that these were the depiction of the first horses ever tamed by man and on the night of the first full moon of the summer, they would come to life, come down from their heavy housing of mahogany, and go in search of sustenance, human blood. The ancient Assyrians had believed that horses and other beasts had come from a long off star in the sky. He and Alexandros had been shown some ancient texts by the Magi that spoke of the ancient kings of Assyria and Babylon as being half man and half fish. Hephaistion had merely laughed and said if they caught one they would have to be sure to send it to Aristotle.<p>

The great doors were opened for him immediately and he strode threw, tossing a lazy smile to the guards who were posted there. Then he reversed his steps. Unless his eyes played him for a fool, Telemon, who was too much of a veteran to know better had the slightly grey pallor of a man who was ill, or, Hephaistion snickered softly and turned and glanced again, at Telemon's face, the stance of a man who had drunk well, perhaps too well. The slightly sour scent of vomit reeked in the air and sweat sheened his face. It was clear he was unsteady on his feet.

"You would do well to thank Father Zeus I am in a good mood tonight." He strode back and addressed Aster who was also on guard and Telemon's superior. "I want this man dismissed thirty lashes for appearing on duty before the King's bedchamber in this state, he's stripped of rank, and you'll receive fifteen for allowing it. Both of you go now, report to Ptolemy and tell him of my orders."

The words had barely left his mouth as the two men presented arms, saluted, and left their posts. Immediately two other guards filled them. Hephaistion watched as all along the hall the guard changed allowing for the break in line. What ever had gotten into Telemon to appear on duty drunk? Hephaistion sighed deeply, he knew. It was Babylon herself. She seduced men, already it was happening with Alexandros. Well, he would be Tartarus bound before he would allow it to happen to him!

He caught the glint of acknowledgement in the dark eyes of one of the guards and sighed but moved through the next set of doors. These fronted Alexandros' bedchamber. Nothing was amiss here, which was good as he was not on duty himself this night, he smiled briefly at Laomedon and Nearkhos who were. Neither of them returned the smile, and that made his smile widen. At least they knew their duty.

If he couldn't be on duty himself, at least he knew the King was safe with these two or any of the Seven. Lucky for Aster and Telemon he was in a good mood or he'd have staked them over an ant colony after giving them twenty-five lashes each for every hour they had stood there, Telemon drunk and Aster for allowing it in the first place.

Discipline had gotten lax lately. Well, it would stop. Tomorrow he would call for a general inspection of his troops and suggest that Alexandros do the same for the entire army. They would turn out as though ready for a night march through thirty miles of pouring rain, or by the balls of Apollo's bulls he would…!

Some troops and certain officers might curse him behind his back, call him an upstart, mutter that he had the king's ear only because he had fascinated the king with his thighs; yes, he'd heard that bit of gossip too. Actually, he wasn't sure where it had started. It certainly didn't bother him or Alexander. They both had a good laugh over it. Alexandros reckoned the remark was made by an Athenian, certain Athenians hated him with a passion, he knew this, but didn't much care. He had too many other things to be concerned with just now than the taunts and slanders of certain self-important Athenians orators or other anti-Macedonian detractors.

Let them think what they liked, Hephaistion thought, he would sacrifice his pride. For when it came to the army, all knew, the men would rather face his anger than see the great disappointment in Alexandros' eyes. That would be a wound too great for either side to bear. No, it was Hephaistion's job to prevent such a thing. He sighed heavily for a moment. Sometimes, though he got tired of it.

He entered into Alexandros' private chamber, Alexandros reclining in indolent majesty upon the great bed of the Persian kings beckoned with the impatient wave of his hand. He reminded Hephaistion in that moment caught half in shadow of the heavy sky reaching columns surrounding the bed and glittering candlelight of a lithe golden cat - stretched in repose, but restless and waiting still, always scenting the air for the coming of prey. Would he, Hephaistion be the prey or…? He allowed a small smile to rise along his lips and licked the sweet strong wine that lingered there with his tongue.

The rich scent of ambergris, sandalwood and frankincense stirred something deep in him and he sighed against the images it wove that rose in his imagination. Mieza in the spring – the air bleeding pink and red as Aphrodite's rain of sweet apple blossoms fell down to the earth coaxing the fruit to rise in the small waxy buds and awaken. The cold tang of fresh water, icy as it ran fast and strong from the mountainous cantons that sat high above the plain of Pella. Alexandros' laughter, high and wild when he and Boukephalas would pound the earth like some ancient deity that Hephaistion, in his heart knew he would be forever bound to kneel before in love. The ancient stones and burning sands of Siwah, surrounded by the lush oasis of that city, reaching its exotic hands out to the sweat stained traveler in welcome - showing the glimpse here and there in its long, black mysterious gaze of the delight of its antique lands that could so easily ensnare the unprepared.

Then another scent reached him, a cleaner one, lighter with the purity of a cleansing rain. It had always reminded him of Mieza, but lately, after leaving Egypt, especially at the time of the great flood, when the Nile rich, green and fertile grew like a great sinuous snake upon the land he thought of Alexandros. He stopped a moment swayed almost to tears breathing in the essence of the man who had come up behind him. He turned at the touch of the hand on his shoulder.

"Hephaistion, come, aide me in my restlessness for surely with this missive, my mind stirs as though it will never light to the gentle reaches of earth again. My mother, Zeus take the woman!" He shook the piece of papyrus in his hand until it fluttered like some caught bird worried in the grip of an eagle. "My rent is paid up, I swear by Zeus it is! She thinks to barter with me, and keeps raising the toll ever higher. Would that I could have bargained the cost before I was born from her, I swear by black–eyed Hecate I would! Perchance then I would find some recourse to her constant complaints."

"Then I will relieve you of this burden." Hephaistion made to grab the letter away, but Alexandros would not release it. Laughing he grabbed his hands and they fought for the letter which was quickly lost and fell to the floor forgotten as they continued their light play.

"So, you would wrestle, is that the game we are to have this night?" Alexandros threw off his robe and leapt at Hephaistion. He was laughing as he grabbed Hephaistion by the shoulders and pulled him down toward the soft fur covering of the bed.

"Wrestling is the game, are you sure?" Hephaistion laughed as with one great swoop of his strong arms, he tried to upend Alexandros. "You know you never win with me?"

"By all the Muses, what are you doing to me?" Alexandros' voice was muffled but it was filled with laughter.

"I would make a broom of your golden hair and swept the floors of this great palace." Hephaistion chuckled in response as with a shout Alexandros wrapped his hands around Hephaistion's ankles as he stood over him - then leaned in and bit, none too softly the tender skin on Hephaistion's shin.

"Hades! You little beast!" Hephaistion flung Alexandros and his sharp little teeth away from him and then between rubbing the sorely used skin, and swearing, he went after his attacker with a vengeance. Alexandros spun around and clapped his legs hard around Hephaistion's ankle. Hephaistion, wobbling and unsteady tripped he fell landing on the floor next to Alexandros where he lay in a laughing heap.

"You'd have earned a beating for that, you know," Hephaistion rubbed his sore leg, again, and chuckled softly, as Alexandros sat up rubbing his back. "Back in Pella, Kassandros always bit when he wasn't winning. I didn't think you'd choose to follow his example.

"Perhaps it was the blood running fast to my head as you attempted upturn me. I am not a broom to sweep the fibers of the carpets." With a wry grin, he leaned in a smacked a loud kiss on Hephaistion's injured shin.

"In truth 'tis my arm that is sore, and my hand, my foot, my mouth hurts most terribly." He moaned in mock agony that broke into almost boyish sounding giggles as Alexandros was tying hard to keep up kissing all the various body parts Hephaistion was pointing out. Alexandros fell back against the thick carpeting greatly amused, and pulled Hephaistion down with him.

"Ah, always you with your great eyes of violet, you can seduce me into anything." He bent his golden head toward the face that was so dear to him and smiled. "So, what is it you wish now?"

Hephaistion stretched his mouth in a lazy half smile as he kissed Alexandros' lips, once, then twice more. "I would like the taste of pomegranates upon my tongue and the perfume of mountain lilies cast about my senses, I would like the roar of the hungry lion in my ear and his playful paw at my back. I would like what I cannot always have but dream of both waking and asleep."

Alexandros laughed softly and whispered in his ear, "Ah, you are so easy to please; you bring joy to me with your very footsteps."

As the night grew on there was nothing heard but silken whispers from the king's chamber. Once a guard happened to turn his head in that direction but smiled and kept his tongue silent. He looked about himself at the great cobalt tiled walls and closed his eyes as he sipped the fine wine on his break. "Indeed, this place is a paradise," He thought to himself, as shadows flickered in the distance, soft and dancing sinuously as the night drew on.

FINIS


End file.
